Su Perfume
by Zelha
Summary: Kakashi reflexiona sobre su relación con Sakura.


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, sólo mi imaginación. 

Su Perfume

Sentado en la rama de un árbol, observándola sonreírle al escandaloso rubio, no pude por menos el pensar qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera llorado esa noche. Esa noche donde ella desnudó su alma, destrozada, para que yo viera su verdadero yo, su yo interno.

Sakura,. ¿por qué me escogiste a mí?

A mí, de entre todos los ninjas de la aldea. Dejando atrás tu adoración de niña, dejando atrás esos sentimientos que te ataban a alguien que no te correspondía... ni te merecía.

Ah, Sasuke nunca sabrá el gran error que cometió al rechazarte tantas veces.

Esa noche en la cual tomamos más de la cuenta, celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto y de paso la derrota definitiva de Orochimaru. Esa noche donde Sasuke te dijo algo cortante y tú lo miraste con indiferencia, respondiéndole con algo más de astucia, con inteligencia y sarcasmo, dejándolo con un palmo de narices.

Allí en ese instante, Sakura, pude darme cuenta que habías superado tu peor prueba, con el mayor de los éxitos.

Esa noche, después de decirle eso al Uchiha, diste amablemente las buenas noches y te fuiste, alegando una excusa. Pocos minutos después, bostecé y desaparecí del pub, alegando que tenía sueño. Asuma no se dio cuenta, Genma tampoco. Menos mal.

Te seguí hasta el Monumento de Konoha. La luna caía en delicados rayos sobre tu piel, dándole un brillo angelical. Tu rostro estaba oculto por tus cabellos rosas, el cual brillaba incoloro bajo el astro nocturno.

No llorabas, podía sentirlo. No te sentías triste, ni deprimida, ni herida por la última respuesta de Sasuke. Te sentías... sola.

Vi que te sentabas en el suelo, de piernas cruzadas, sin dejar de mirar los nombres del Monumento. Casi la posición que yo adopto todas las mañanas cuando visito a Obito y a Rin...

Tu suspiro llenó el callado ambiente, tu voz tarareando por lo bajo invadió mis sentidos.

Caminé hacia ti, mientras notabas mi presencia.

Y alzaste la mirada.

— Kakashi-sensei...

Ya yo no era tu maestro, ni tú la niña que conocí en esos tiempos. Los años habían pasado, las mareas habían cambiado el curso de la historia. Muchos se fueron, otros volvieron. Pero las costumbres y el cariño seguían allí, como siempre.

Esa noche, la noche en que me senté a tu lado a mirar ese monolito de piedra que contenía tanta tristeza, apoyaste la cabeza en mi hombro y me dijiste las palabras que jamás creí escuchar.

Me dijiste que yo era alguien importante para ti.

Tuve la intención de no hacerte mucho caso, tal vez era el alcohol el que hablaba. Pero no, al mirarte pude ver que tus ojos estaban alertas y totalmente serenos. No era el sake el que hablaba, eras tú.

Continuaste hablando, diciéndome que algún día conseguirías el amor, pero que por ahora te concentrarías en lo que realmente importaba, tu vida, tus amigos, tus misiones... y yo.

Por qué yo, te pregunté. Sonreíste y me dijiste que yo había sido el que te había enseñado cosas realmente invaluables en tus inicios como kunoichi, por lo que me tenías mucho aprecio.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento en que pronunciaste la palabra "aprecio", sentí que algo se me rompía por dentro. Tampoco hice caso de ese repentino peso en mi corazón, ocupado como estaba en mirarte.

Sonreíste una vez más, con esa dulzura que tanto me cautivaba... y besaste mi mejilla.

Murmuraste algo referente a mi máscara, en broma. Besaste mi otra mejilla y luego la punta de mi nariz.

— ¿Sabes qué, Kakashi? Creo que hay más debajo de lo que está oculto de lo que pensé.

No comprendí en ese momento lo que decías, hasta unas semanas después.

Era la primera vez que entraba al hospital con ganas realmente de entrar. Odio los hospitales y los médicos, siempre los he odiado. Pero ese día entré apresuradamente, con el corazón en la mano.

Habías sido herida en una misión.

Entré rápidamente en la habitación, donde te encontré despierta y mirando por la ventana desde la cama. Lentamente, muy despacio, volteaste a verme...

... y sonreíste.

La sonrisa que me desarmó por completo, haciéndome olvidar todos los tabúes que pudiera tener. La sonrisa que me dijo que la vida sí valía la pena vivirla. La sonrisa que estaba únicamente dedicada a mí.

Y pronunciaste mi nombre...

— Kakashi...

Hoy en día, estoy sentado en la rama de un árbol, observándola sonreírle a Naruto, mientras él cuenta uno de sus chistes verdes. Ya nada le escandaliza, no después de haber leído mi colección entera de Icha Icha Paradise. Ahora ríe con ganas, mientras le da una palmada a Naruto por la espalda que casi lo tira al suelo. Es una mujer (no más chica, no más niña, sino toda una mujer) fuerte.

Me llevé la mano a la nariz, aspirando el aroma de su piel que llevaba impregnado en mis guantes.

Sakura... mi flor, mi guerrera, mi conciencia, mi luz. La ANBU más brillante en el escuadrón de Shikamaru.

Y también la más hermosa, con esa máscara de gato.

No podía esperar que llegara la noche, para quitarte perezosamente ese uniforme blanco... y amarte una vez más.

Sólo su perfume evocaba esos recuerdos.

_- Tenna' ento lye omenta -_


End file.
